


Why Are You Bloody Smiling Like That?

by SK_Kasai



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe is done with his dumb ass, Cute Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) is Bad at Feelings, but she loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SK_Kasai/pseuds/SK_Kasai
Summary: “Am I…” He took a deep breath, almost bracing himself for a physical blow, “Am I a good boyfriend, Detective?”The words escaped his lips in a rush, so quick that they might have as well burned his throat on the way out. He found himself horrified, wondering if he should use his wings and just… get away.Who the fuck says something like that?“Of course you are.” The Detective said, sounding confused, “Did something happen?”He called upon his bravery and whatever miniscule amount of self-respect he had left, opening his eyes to find her staring at him. She was as worried as he’d ever seen her, her eyes scanning him as if she could find some sort of injury on his skin.If anyone could fix him, it would be her.“N-no.” He stuttered, uncomfortable, “It’s just…”Human emotions were hard.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 37
Kudos: 431





	Why Are You Bloody Smiling Like That?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dxtectiveluci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxtectiveluci/gifts).



> Look at me, finally getting back to writing!!!
> 
> This one is just fluff. Completely silly, disgustingly sweet, tooth-rotting fluff. Mostly??? Hopefully. As an apology for all the recent angst I guess. Also Pat's fault.
> 
> This short fic happens sometime after s5, where everything is... okay? Deckerstar are happy and together and that's it.

Lucifer Morningstar was _loud._

He was the kind of person whose presence filled up the whole room. The Devil was always… _alive._

Fidgeting, talking, being equally annoying and charming…

And Chloe Decker? She _loved_ him for it.

Granted, his rambles did give her a headache and distract her from things that were probably much more important. However, she also just enjoyed just watching him talk and letting his stupid, velvety voice wash over her.

Who could blame her? Lucifer had the best facial expressions.

He’d been ranting about Trixie’s science fair when it happened.

They were both making dinner, working together in her kitchen. They’d just gotten back from Trixie’s science fair. Dan had picked the little girl up, leaving them alone for the weekend.

“And honestly, Detective? All these offspring think that bloody tiny volcanoes and cardboard cutouts are science? Imagine! Do you have any idea how inaccurate almost everything mentioned about any famous scientist is? I’ve met Edison and let me tell you-”

He wasn’t even pausing for breath.

Lucifer kept talking and talking, moving around the kitchen with ease that he must have gotten from being around ever since before food was a thing. Who knew a middle school science fair could get someone to complain and object so much?

Then again this was Lucifer. He could complain about anything for hours when he was in the mood for it.

“And those teachers? Bloody Hell, Detective! No wonder none of those spawn have any creativity by the time they’re old enough to-”

He was such an idiot.

Here she was though, smiling at him like the lovesick fool she was because he was _her_ idiot.

Ugh. Maze was right. Stupid human emotions.

Chloe wasn’t even sure she was listening to his ramble. She could hear him and she knew that he was talking. After everything they’d been through and after the terrible months when he’d been in Hell, she was more than content to just have him close to her.

“And to think that that poor excuse of a learning facility had the Devil in their gymnasium! Terrible experience from start to finish, although I would most certainly do anything for you and the spawn, darling. After all, I do love you, Detective. It’s still funny though because I’d imagine that Dad must be laughing his bloody arse off at me because-”

Here he was still rambling and-

Wait.

Chloe was… shocked. Did he just?

She didn’t even pay attention when she accidentally cut her finger while she was chopping up the rest of the vegetables. Lucifer did though. 

“Detective!” He exclaimed, ever the drama queen, “Are you alright?”

Within a few seconds, he’d dropped what he was holding and rushed to her side. His forehead was creased with worry, hands grasping her much smaller hand between them, inspecting the tiny cut.

“I’m okay.” She smiled, blinking. Had she heard him wrong?

“You should be more careful, darling.” Lucifer frowned, “Are you okay?”

“It’s just a small cut, Lucifer.” She rolled, happy to note that her voice didn’t sound too shocked anymore, “Happens to anyone.”

He hummed something, still staring at the miniscule droplet of blood that had welled up at the tip of her index finger.

“Lucifer?” She sighed, tilting his chin up with her other hand so that their eyes met, “I’m fine.”

“I know.” He huffed, letting her hand go, “I just… you’re smiling, Detective.”

“Hmm?”

“You,” He nodded, “are smiling that odd smile you…”

“I what?”

“You just reserve for me.” He mumbled, almost embarrassed, “When I…”

“When you?” Chloe teased, wrapping an arm around his waist and pressing her face to his chest.

“When you think I’m being particularly… _cute_ or _sweet._ ” He spat out the words, nose wrinkling in disgust.

She knew that smile. It was fond and full of love; a small indicator of the magnitude of what she felt for him.

He’d said it too.

_After all, I do love you, Detective._

“You’re still smiling.” He observed when she pulled away, leaning up on her toes to kiss his adorable, confused pout.

She was still smiling when she rested her forehead against his, happy to allow herself to just enjoy his presence and indulge in being able to show him affection this openly after all this time.

“I’m happy.” Chloe told him simply, “Even you know that people smile when they’re happy, Lucifer.”

“Very funny.” He grumbled, trying to glare at her.

“I love you.” She breathed, hugging him close, resting her forehead against his chest.

“And I you, darling.” Lucifer replied after a second of silence, still sounding a bit perplexed, pressing a kiss to her hair. His arms settled at her hips, his cheek resting on top of her head.

He’d said it.

He’d finally said it.

Lucifer might not have been aware of it, but he’d said so it must have been true. He _never_ lied. Actually, the fact that he’d said it so casually made it all the more valuable to her.

Lucifer Morningstar loved her.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

The Detective wouldn’t stop bloody smiling.

It wasn’t that he hated seeing her smile. On the contrary, he wanted to find out what was making her so happy so that he could provide her more of it. She deserved all the happiness in creation and then some more.

More specifically, she was always smiling at _him._

In the car, at crime scenes, from across the dinner table… Any time he looked up, she was staring at him with a small, blessed smile on her face.

It brought him a bit of comfort, assuring him that she wasn’t miserable with the fast pace their relationship was developing at these days.

Dad knew that she told him she loved him every single day, but he was still…

_Scared._

He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, wondering if she’d magically snap back to her senses and dump him. 

He’d never been happier in his long, long life. He couldn’t even imagine a way of being happy that did not include Chloe Jane Decker. Yet, he was still afraid that it was all going to be snatched away at any second.

After all this time, emotions were still hard. He was almost sure that they were never going to make sense.

“You’re staring at me.” The Detective whispered, lips pursed.

They were at the precinct, sitting at her desk. Lucifer wasn’t engrossed in his usual habit of annoying her and distracting her while she tried to finish their paperwork, too busy trying to figure out the newest mystery.

“You were staring at me first.” He defended, crossing his arms.

She snorted, rolling her eyes at him before returning her attention to the pile of papers in front of her.

She was so… _beautiful._ Believing that she was a miracle was not even hard. Lucifer was certain that he’d never find someone this perfect, even if he spent the rest of his immortal life searching for them.

She was _everything._

She was still smiling just the tiniest bit.

Lucifer scowled, determined that he was going to get to the bottom of this.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

He was useless at this.

Nothing he thought of worked. It wasn’t really a surprise, considering how… _gifted_ he was when it came to handling human emotions. Still, he was the Devil for crying out loud.

“Well, she is boning you any chance the two of you get.” Maze theorized.

“I understand how that could make anyone happy,” he huffed, “but it’s more than that, Maze. I know it is.”

“And how do you want _me_ to figure it out?” Maze mused. She was in some sort of hotel, naked as far as he could tell. Lucifer was so focused on his issue with Chloe that he didn’t even ask about whatever Maze was getting up to now.

“I don’t know.” He groaned, resisting the urge to smash his poor phone in frustration, “You are her _friend_.”

“You’re her _boyfriend_ , Lucifer.” Maze blinked.

“You’re…” he struggled to find another excuse, biting his lip, “also a member of the female species? Bloody Hell, Mazikeen, just give a devil a helping hand for once!”

“Goodbye, Lucifer.” She rolled her eyes, disconnecting the call.

Lucifer didn’t even feel bad when he tossed his phone off the balcony.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“You have to help me, Doctor.” Lucifer almost pleaded, “I must find out the truth!”

“Lucifer.” Doctor Linda sighed, “We’ve been over this. Chloe is just-”

“Something is _different.”_ He insisted, “This isn’t… normal.”

“Fine.” She concluded. “Since you seem to be oddly… fixated on this, how about a direct solution?”

“Like what?” He asked, glad that they were finally getting somewhere.

“Ask her.”

“Bloody Hell, Doctor!” He almost growled, jumping up from the couch to pace the office, “I already tried that! Several hundred times!”

Why weren’t any of his human friends understanding his dilemma? The Detective was driving him crazy with her mysterious smiles.

“The Detective is a very… complex person.” He began, pausing at the opposite side of the office, trying to collect his thoughts, “Even her facial expressions always indicate something _more_ , Doctor. She has a smile for when I’m being annoying, but she finds it amusing anyway. A smile for when she is _so done_ with me. A smile for when we make love, before and after! Quite different too. Several smiles for the spawn and all she does. A few for the people she-”

“You really care about her.” Doctor Linda interrupted.

“It’s not like that’s a secret.” He glared at his therapist. Why wasn't she helping?

“Lucifer?” 

“Yes?”

“Stop freaking out about this.” The Doctor told him, a small smile of her own on her face, “You and Chloe love each other. You’ve been through Hell and back, quite literally. Relationships require communication, Lucifer. That’s hard, but it’s incredibly important, isn’t it?”

“Bloody useless.” Was all he said, heading out and slamming the door behind him.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Only you’d be worried because someone is smiling at you.” The spawn huffed.

“It’s different.” He insisted for the billionth time, pointing his spatula at her, beyond exasperated, “She won’t tell me why!”

“Mommy loves you, silly.” The little girl informed him, “You make her happy. People smile when they’re happy. Even you know that!”

“You are your mother's daughter.” He rolled his eyes, wondering how mad the Detective would be if they decided to start a food fight in the kitchen again.

“Her smile is different.” He tried one last time, “No one would tell me what it means!”

The urchin paused from where she was setting the table, frowning.

“Mommy smiles a lot when you’re around.” She mused, “She was so sad when you were gone, you know? I could get her to smile, but it felt different. _Forced._ ”

Lucifer closed his eyes, glad that he had his back to the little girl. Guilt churned in his stomach.

“She smiles every time I tell her I love her though.” She continued, “That one never really changes.”

Lucifer sighed.

Useless. Useless. _Useless._

Maybe he was never getting an answer. Too bad that the devil wasn’t in the habit of giving up.

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

“Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

He paused his pacing, turning around to find the Detective regarding him thoughtfully.

“Are you okay?” She asked, walking up to him. She took his hand in hers, gently leading him to sit on their bed like she’d done several million times before.

He knew what this was. The Detective was worried. She was probably going to tell him something that he thought was preposterous or strange; things like how much she cared, or how much she loved him, or how he wasn’t alone when it came to dealing with… everything.

She told him that it was a process. She promised that he would understand one day. Usually, Lucifer just smiled and kissed her, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest and the burning wetness behind his eyes.

“Of course I’m okay.” He smiled, cupping her face in one of his hands, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You let Trixie win at game night.” The Detective stated, eye brows raised.

“And?”

Much to his never-ending shame, the spawn won a lot.

“You didn’t complain.” She smiled, “Or demand ten rematches, call her a cheater, try to bribe her, or even try to cancel the game and point out how flawed it was.”

Lucifer huffed a laugh. That sounded nothing like him.

_At all._

“My apologies, Detective.” He sighed, “I… I supposed I was distracted tonight.”

Just like he had been for the past week. If only someone would bloody tell him already…

“It’s alright.” She hugged him close to her, rubbing his back. Lucifer hated how that simple gesture calmed him beyond imagination. “Anything I can help with?”

_Communication._

Doctor Linda always went on and on and on about communication and how couples need it, blah, blah, blah…

“Am I…” He took a deep breath, almost bracing himself for a physical blow, “Am I a good boyfriend, Detective?”

The words escaped his lips in a rush, so quick that they might have as well burned his throat on the way out. He found himself horrified, wondering if he should use his wings and just… get away.

Who the _fuck_ says something like that?

“Of course you are.” The Detective said, sounding confused, “Did something happen?”

He called upon his bravery and whatever miniscule amount of self-respect he had left, opening his eyes to find her staring at him. She was as worried as he’d ever seen her, her eyes scanning him as if she could find some sort of injury on his skin.

If anyone could fix him, it would be her.

“N-no.” He stuttered, uncomfortable, “It’s just…”

Lucifer stared at their intertwined hands, marveling at how fragile hers looked in comparison to his. Her thumb was rubbing circles on the back of his hand, soothing him. She was waiting for him to talk, somehow knowing what he needed before he even figured it out himself.

“I’ve found myself increasingly wondering if I’m… If we’re good together.” Lucifer eventually managed to say, “I’m not… human, Detective, as you already know.”

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

“I know.” She assured him, “And I accept you. You’re _perfect_ just the way you are. We’ve been over this, Lucifer.”

“I know.” He sighed. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to fully believe her. This wasn’t the issue here though. “Human emotions aren’t really my thing.”

“No kidding.” The Detective feigned surprise, “I hadn’t noticed.”

He glared at her, loathing the way the corners of his lips quirked upwards without his consent.

“What’s eating at you?” She asked, her hand gripping his arm, “You know you can tell me anything.”

She was always touching him. Holding his hand, playing with his hair, hugging him, kissing him…

Lucifer was _addicted_ to her touch.

“You’re smiling.” He repeated, for the trillionth time that week, “And it’s different. I don’t bloody understand it and nobody would tell me what it means.”

He knew that she wouldn’t get it.

No one did.

Human emotions were beyond him. No matter how hard he tried, he would always be… deficient in that department.

“I hate the way I find it difficult to deal with… everything.” He admitted, “It’s never enough, Detective! I feel like I’m stumbling in the darkness half the time, incapable of following along. It just… Sometimes, all I can think about is how you’d be better off with someone who wasn’t… _me._ Sometimes, I can’t get the thought of you getting fed up with me and leaving out of my head and it’s…”

He trailed off, unable to continue.

He knew that he could be vulnerable with her. He’d never trusted someone like he’d trusted Chloe Decker. He was slowly getting used to letting her in, letting her see him for who he was.

“Oh, Lucifer.”

There she was, hugging him again.

“I thought you wanted to be with me.” She whispered after a long time of just sitting there, holding each other.

“Of course I do!” Lucifer exclaimed, “I do.”

“I want to be with you.” She told him, looking up to meet his eyes, “Just you, Lucifer. My annoying, clueless, insufferable asshole of a partner.”

“Oh, darling, you have such a way with words.” He sighed dreamily, smiling when she laughed.

“We,” the Detective cupped his face with both of her hands, forcing him to meet her eyes, “are in this together.”

“We are.” Lucifer nodded. He had no idea why she would-

“I love you.” The Detective sighed, kissing him, “Just you. You’re perfect the way you are.”

“But I still don’t know why you’re smiling.” He murmured after a while, content with the way she was snuggled up against him. They'd moved, leaning back against the headboard, tangled up in eachother.

“That’s it?”

She pulled away from him, eyes wide.

“Yes?” He replied, unsure why she looked like she wanted to cry and laugh all at once.

“That’s what has had you worried all week?”

“Yes?” He repeated, wondering why she was looking him at him like he was the most precious, albeit crazy, man on the planet, “If I can’t tell why you’re bloody smiling, I can’t be a good enough boyfriend, now can I?”

“Lucifer…” She laughed, blinking and shaking her head, “What am I going to do with you?”

_***cries in Deckerstar*** _

She’d been worried that something was seriously wrong with Lucifer.

He was prone to overthinking and freaking out over things that didn’t really even occur to most people. She knew that. She’d seen him lose his mind over things that she gave no thought to more than enough times in the past.

She’d been wondering if something had happened with Heaven and Hell. Maybe Michael again? Was he having second thoughts about their relationship somehow?

Lucifer was _annoying._

He was so stupid sometimes that she wanted to smack him and hug him for however long it took to get him to understand that he was loved.

This?

“Oh, babe.” She sighed again, almost straddling him. She kissed him again, hugging him, wishing she could find a way to wipe the adorable confusion off his face.

Lucifer hummed, hiding his face in her shoulder. Knowing him, he was probably regretting every single word he’d said.

“You thought that you were a what… A bad boyfriend? Because I was smiling too much?”

For the love of everything, someone make it make sense.

“Because I didn’t know why you were smiling so much.” He corrected, sounding oddly shy and reserved.

“I’m happy and-”

“Yes, I bloody know you're smiling because you’re happy!” He groaned, “I just want to know why you have been extra happy, Detective! I love it when you’re happy.”

Awww.

How can he go from being insanely dumb to insanely sweet so quickly?

“I’m happy because I’m with you.” Chloe told him, pressing a kiss to his hair, “This is… perfect.”

He didn’t say anything.

“Truly, Lucifer.” She sighed, “You make me so happy. Just the fact that we’re together and we’re us… It’s more than I could have ever asked for.”

He looked up this time, wonder and doubt shining in his eyes.

“That’s it?” He sounded suspicious, looking for whatever hidden meaning her words held.

“That’s it.” She confirmed, kissing him.

He was still confused, stuck between smugness and insecurity. He didn’t get it.

It was funny. He could hurt her feelings and annoy her to no end without even knowing it. On the other hand, he could worry that he was somehow doing the same thing when he was doing nothing at all.

Would she ever understand how his mind worked?

She couldn’t tell him about his little love confession. Not yet.

Lucifer was… unstable. She loved him to bits, but he still had a long way to go.

She knew the truth though. She knew that he loved her. It wasn’t like she was lying either. They’d taken forever to get where they were, but it had been all worth it.

He was worth it.

Later than night, she stared at him, asleep and oddly vulnerable beside her.

Maybe he’d admit his feelings openly one day. Maybe not. Did it truly matter?

Why had she been so worried in the first place? She _knew_ it.

Those three damn words…

She pushed his hair away from his forehead, rolling her eyes at the way he groaned and snuggled up to her. He mumbled something unintelligible before settling back down.

He loved her and she loved him.

_We’re not normal. We’re us and we’re… incredible._

“I love you.” Chloe whispered, “You stupid, impossible man.”

She could’ve sworn that he smiled in his sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Also, I just need to thank everyone who has been leaving kudos and commenting as well. I have been terrible at replying to my comments, but it's mostly because you guys just say the absolute nicest stuff that leave me staring at my phone in shock like an idiot. So thank you! I love you all so much <3


End file.
